Through Her Eyes
by KeepThisaSecret
Summary: The angels told me one day when I was all grown up I’d meet the man who would save the world. They also said that together we were destined for greatness. Things didn’t exactly happen that way.
1. In Dreams, like reality

PROLOGUE

The angels told me one day when I was all grown up I'd meet the man who would save the world. They also said that together we were destined for greatness. Things didn't exactly happen that way. My names Haley James and this is my story.

* * *

On the eve of my 22 birthday I decided to take a walk down a long dark alley. Stupid I know, but something kept calling to me. I've had dreams like this before. I'm walking alone, at night with the breeze ripping at my coat. The air whispering silent pleases for me to turn around, and right before I make it to the end I wake up. Now I am not asleep and the alley is defiantly real. Even the smells, so god awful!

I cover my face with my hand muffling the piercing screams as a stray cat leaps from the roof tops. Breathing heavy breaths of the cold night air, I push my feet forward. I must find out what's at the end.

A man was being slammed against a nearby dumpster. His voice getting heavy with each blow of his attackers fists. Then I saw the things face. I'd never seen anything like it before. It was a MONSTER!

As the man got loose, I ducked behind some grungy pull down stair. Hopefully no one noticed me. The man obviously didn't, his curses and what I understood as Latin filled the air.

His big form crumpled to the dirt crested cement, one more punch and he'd be gone. I acted on impulse and searched around me for anything that could be a weapon. All I found was a plastic chair and a rusty bar that had once been a part of the balcony stair above. It was probably good for a few hits.

Without thinking I threw myself at the beast. Two whacks in the head had the creatures attention. He turned to me, stalking his prey. I was highly rethinking the act as I was being backed into a corner.

His disfigured face smiled in anticipation as I shrinked into the cold, hard stone wall behind me. Just as I began to scream the monsters eyes turned white and he disappeared leaving only the form of the man holding a silver knife.

He saved me, just as I had tried to do for him. He was heaving with every breath. Even behind the cuts and bruising around his chin and eyes I knew he was beautiful. Before I could speak he held up a hand stopping me. "What were you thinking?" He whispered harshly.

"I'm sorry, I just..." I tried to explain, but he was talking again… more like yelling.

"You could have been killed. Do you know that?" He gestured for me to answer, but I got the feeling I wasn't suppose to because there was more. "If I hadn't gotten up in time, it would have…" He stopped yelling long enough to swipe his hand through his shaggy hair.

"Your very lucky I was here." As I stared at his disheveled body I began to think back. I was lucky. If he hadn't been here, I most probably would have already been dead but he didn't need to know that part.

"It looks to me like you were the lucky one, me showing up when I did. It was about to beat the life right out of you. You can say thanks anytime." His grunt and the look that said, _not a snows chance in hell_ made me pause.

"Please, it was all apart of the plan." He hadn't noticed her moving passed him heading back out of the alley. "You shouldn't have jumped in when you…" Looking around, all he saw were jeans. "Hey! I wasn't done." He yelled after me. I could hear his hushed curses gaining on me.

"Were you ever going to finish?" I asked walking a little faster. After all this man was a stranger, and had just killed something I couldn't explain. _Should I be taunting him?_

I felt a tug on my arm, and then I was being pushed into hard stone. One of his hands rested on my hip keeping me in place while the other pressed into the stone next to my head. His face was close to mine, I could feel his breath on my face. The hint of sweat and cinnamon filled my nostrils. It made me dizzy. "Back off me, I mean it!" I whimpered partly in fear for my life, and the other part can be left to the imagination.

"No! I told you we weren't finished. You shouldn't have seen anything that happened back there. I'm sorry, but I have to…" _Oh god, he's going to kill me._ I began to struggle as I began playing his words over and over in my head causing this nauseous feeling in the pit of my stomach. "Stop it! Wait, what's wrong with you?" His hesitantly held on to me. The next thing I knew my eyes began to fog over and then nothing. Everything went blank.


	2. The Impala is gone

My eyes fluttered open, two voiced fill the dark room. I was currently facing a blank wall, laying on a bed. "What was I suppose to do Dean? She fainted on me." He shrieked causing me to cringe. My only thought was, "_They are going to kill me." _No one could be that paranoid.

Taking a mental second to check for broken limbs. Nothing seemed to be out of place. I had all my clothes on, _thank you sweet jesus_--my shoes laces were still neatly tied.

"You shouldn't have brought her here." His voice was hushed, and intense much deeper than the first. "We are so screwed Sammy. You know what has to be done about her." _Shit here it comes._

Taking a chance I peeked over my shoulder. Their back were to me. Now was the time. If I wanted to get away, it had to be now.

I observed the room. The pathway to the door was clear, but the chain latched to the door would stall me for at least a few seconds. There are two of them, so these seconds are crucial.

I lifted my body up slowly inch by inch not wanting to make a sound. Creeping on tiptoes across the floor. The door would be trickier than anything. I braced both hands on the lock, sliding the chained so slowly it only made a light clanging sound. I creaked the door open, and that was the time to hall ass.

I scooped up the keys that laid on the side table. One of the guys heard the jingle of the keys. Whipping his head around, I waved the hand with the keys dangling. I ran to the only car parked by. The idiots didn't even lock the doors.

The grumbles from inside the hotel room followed me as I started the engine. The other guy was seriously pissed yelling for me to open the door. As I began backing up, he gripped the door handle. "Not my car!"

"Oh yes!" I laughed at him. Giving him a flick of my hand as a bye bye signal. "Son of a Bitch!" I was still laughing, while I watch the angry face of the man in the rearview mirror.

Rolling down the window, I slowly came to a stop, sticking my head out. I was at a far enough distance to feel safe, but not so far that they wouldn't here my last comment. "You'll get over it!" I yelled, and the shorter guy looked like this head was going to explode. Surely he was killing me in his mind and it didn't bother me one bit. _I'm safe and that's all that matters, _I thought as I began driving again.

I parked the car at the back entrance of the diner where I work. It was pretty late, but the light from the kitchen was still on. I had to use my key because after 11 on weeknights Karen would close early. "Who's there?" I heard a familiar voice call to me. "It's only me Karen."

"Oh sweetheart, Happy Birthday…" Coming around the counter, gripping me into a big hug. "Couldn't you sleep?" I could feel the small lines on her forehead crinkled with the strain of worry in her voice.

"Bad dreams." I whispered against her hair, hugging her tighter. It's not like I was lying. I've had dreams similar, but none that had become reality. _Maybe I was still dreaming_. She let me go, and rounded the counter. "I know what you need."

"HOT CHOCOLATE!" We said together, and laughed. "You know me to well, but I think I'm gonna pass."

"You sure?" She held the box of sin out on the counter just incase. Shaking my head and move back. "It's late, and I'm kind of tired."

"Wait…" She said running to one of the back storage rooms and returned several minutes later with a small package. "What's that?" She held the small box tucked in her arms. "Your mother wanted me to give this to you on your 22nd birthday."

"My mother…" My heart ached with the knowledge that her death could still hurt so much. "She wanted you to open it in private. So here you go." She placed the small square box into my hands. It seemed very light, so light in fact--it felt almost empty.

"I guess I'll go open it then." She smiled holding the door open for me. "If you need anything just call the house." I wasn't aware of the tears dripping down my face until my eyes started to blur. "Thank you--for being here…for being you. Karen, I don't know what I'd do without you."

Pulling me into another hug, she ran her hands up and down my back in a soothing motion. "Well it's a good this you don't have to worry about that . If your mother was here she'd be very proud of you Haley."

"Thanks for that too. I miss her, but at least I have you." I tried to smile as she wiped away my tear stained cheeks. "You'll always have me."

I let her go and walked to my apartment a half a block away from the Café. Things seemed calm for the moment, but the events that had taken place earlier could very well reoccur any second. _I stole the guys car. Of course he's gonna come looking for it. Stupid, stupid…_

I unlocked my front door, and looked around. Everything seemed to be in order--nothing disturbed, or out of it's usual order. I set the box on the table next to the door. Only after all the locks were secure did I take off my coat and shoes.

The box was light to the touch, but as I began to unwrap the weight seemed to drop out from the bottom up. The book was small and old… The moment I picked it up, I felt this serge of power run threw me--like something had finally been awakened. The words across the cover were written in Latin, "_Linguistics"… _Inside the book was a letter addressed to me. I opened the letter to find more Latin which would be great if I knew how to read it. _Thanks mom!_

I laid in my bed for the second time that night, but now my body seemed to ease into a dreamless sleep were nothing could harm me.

* * *

The headlights had long gone, and Dean still couldn't get over it. "She stole my car Sam. I don't care who this chick is. If there is so much as a scratch…"

Sam place both hands on Deans shoulders to give reassurance and to guide him back to the room. "Calm down Dean."

Shaking off his brothers hold. "I'm calm, this is me being calm." He breathed loudly in and out his nose.

"I'd hate to see if you were hysterical." Sam said under his breath. Dean oblivious began to pace the motel room practically burn a hole in the cheap carpeting. "I'm sure the car is fine."

Dean stopped in mid-pace. "You don't know that. The Impala isn't a toy Sam." His facial expression frantic, _poor guy_.

"Trust me, I know it's not a toy. You remind me everyday!"

"That's right! Remember what happened last time. I was gone for 3 months. You were supposed to take care of her, not douche her up." Dean says angrily.

"Dean, I thought it was my car," Sam replies. "You know what never mind. Lets go find the car." Sam was already out the door with Dean falling behind. "Now that's more like it."


	3. Down the rabbit hole

7:15 am

The moment I woke up I felt different. My whole body tingled, and hummed with the pure satisfaction of having a good night sleep. My physical appearance hadn't changed any, but maybe that was my problem. I'm always stuck in the same old rut. It was time to shake things up.

I was in and out of the beauty salon within 2 hours. My long straight mousy brown hair had been transformed into layers of dark brown loose curls and it didn't stop there. The store next door had a sale on some really fabulous make up. To top it off I bought a new pair of black heels and an antique necklace with a large black stone. The day seemed perfect until I saw the two men heading my way.

The shorter one approaches me first. "Where's my car?" He spits out angrily.

"Good morning to you too sunshine." I replied sweetly with a wide smile on my face.

"Stop playing games." He said gritting his teeth with every word. "I've been up all night, and I'm not in the mood."

"Wow, I bet that's the first time you've ever used those words to member of the opposite sex." My words must have hit a mark because the his face spiked a few shades darker, his friend trying really hard to hide his smile interrupts. "What did you do with the car?"

"What car? I don't know what you're talking about." This was fun, even though it seemed particularly dangerous to provoke the little one.

"Now you listen to me you…" His friend cut him off once again angering him more.

"Dean, you're only making it worse. I'm sorry about my brother." _Ahh… his brother. _"He has no manners. We didn't get to introduce ourselves. I'm Sam" pointing his thumb behind him, "and this is Dean. It's nice to meet you." He said holding his hand out.

I looked at his outstretched hand wondering if he was truly being genuine, and after a few once over's I took it. As soon as our hands met my eyes rolled into the back of my head leaving me weak and a little dizzy. "Wow, you o.k.?" He said as I ripped my hand from his and stepped back. For a moment I just stared at him. _What the hell was that? _

"I'm fine! I'd like to say it was nice to meet you, but I'd be lying. Now if you don't mind, there's somewhere I need to be." Turning my back to them, I began walking. Naturally they followed.

At 9:30 the diner was particularly slow, as usual. I picked up the coffee pot ready to fill cups, and there at the bar, waiting patiently they sat. "So you going to shadow me all day."

"Of course," Sam said smiling, which in turn caused me to roll my eyes. "I have customers."

"I see, but before you go again--would you mind telling us the locate of the car you so cleverly stole from us last night, so we can get out of your hair." Setting the coffee pot on the burner, I replied, "Not a chance."

"That's it!" Dean was already around the corner and had me slung over his shoulder before I had a chance to protest.

"What are you doing?" I yelled at him once we were outside. "Put me down! I mean it! I'll scream!" I threatened, thrashing my legs, but it was no use--he had a firm hold.

"Oh will you shut up already!" He said in a sharp whisper.

"Put me down right this minute, or I swear..." All it took was a hand on my ass to silence me. I'm sure he didn't realize what he was touching, but he kept shifting me higher, gripping here and there, and I no longer protested. I couldn't speak, my voice was gone.

"Let her go Dean." _Of all the times to play good cop, bad cop he picks now, _Dean thought. Sam followed as Dean carried me through the very alley that had brought the brothers into my life.

"Not until she tells me what I want to know." Giving in… "Fine if I tell you where you can find your precious car will you let me go."

He loosened his grip and I slid down his front--our bodies still touching. "That's not good enough. You can take me to my car and then I'll you go."

Nodding my head in agreement. "Fine, but we're headed in the wrong direction."

"Then lead the way sweetheart." He gestured me along in front of him.

"Gladly…" I said satisfied that his bitchy attitude was finally toned down. As soon as I turned I felt the ground give way, and I fell in a dark hole about 7 feet, but luckily I wasn't alone. Dean was right beside me, dirt covering his face.

"Are you alright down there?" Sam yelled from the top.

"Peachy Sam!" His voice filled with sarcasm. "Now get us the hell out of here!"

"I'll need some rope from the car. Would you mind telling me where I can find it?" He said looking from Dean to Haley.

_What could it hurt? _"I parked it behind the diner, the keys are hidden in the right tire rim."

"Thanks… I'll be back in a minute." Then he was gone, and there was nothing but an empty wall and the faintest of light coming off the top of the hole.

"This is just great." Dean muttered under his breath. "Your telling me." I agreed.

"You might as well get comfortable," He said pushing his back against the filthy wall behind him.

"Somehow I don't see that happening."

"Well we might be here for a while." He said closing his eyes, his arm crossed at the chest.

"That's great, this is just the way I want to spend my birthday." _The day had started off so well, now I'm stuck in a hole with Mr. bitchy._

Opening one eye, he considered her statement. "It's your birthday?" He finally asked.

I shrugged, "Yes."

He hesitated a second then continued, "What's your name?"

"It's Haley. Haley James…" I said holding out my hand.

Gripping my hand, he shuttered, but didn't let go. "Should I ask how old you are Haley?"

I smiled, he was actual being nice. "It's fine. I'm 22,… but I feel ancient."

"Yeah I know what you mean-- oh god!" His outburst startled her upright.

"What, what is it?" I stuttered a little afraid to turn around.

One hand pointed to the opposite wall the other resting on his chest. "Huge, huge spider… I hate spiders!" His voice hushed as if he was on the verge of loosing speech.

"So kill it." I said my head watching both Dean and the spider. It was true, spiders were disgusting creatures. I didn't care for them myself.

"I can't!" He kept his eyes straight ahead. "You do it." He grabbed my hand, and squeezed.

"Fine," His fingers vibrated against hers. _Could he really be that scared of a spider? _"I'll do it." I took off my shoe, and smashed the bug.

Dean's hand still curled in mine. "There might be more."

"You'll be fine. I won't let them get to you." _I promise. _I sat next to him with his hand in my lap. I ran my hands up and down his arm in a soothing motion. His body gave off another shudder and I wrapped my arm around him. "It'll be o.k." Rocking him back and forth, running my hand through his short hair, whispering in his ear. "We'll be out soon."

Within 5 minute he sat up ready for action. He wouldn't look me in the eyes as he said, "Thanks… for what you did." He had more to say so all I did in response was nod. He continued, "Every once in awhile I have a panic attack…certain things bring them on."

"Spiders." I said, and he nodded in response. "Yeah spiders." Taking a deep breath, he whispered, "So thank you."

"You're welcome." Placing her hand on his shoulder to comfort. "A panic attack is nothing to be embarrassed about you know." His flinched, "I'm not embarrassed!" He harshly denied the statement flat out.

"And he's back!" I whispered while trying to stand, but my new heels had other plans. I hit a snag and landed on top of him. My knee was stopped from hitting the mark, a quick maneuver on his part. He caught me at the waist. If anyone had stumbled by they would have thought we were cuddling. It felt nice, but it wasn't real. "I'm sorry."

Every attempt to move sent me melting deeper into his body heat. "I'm not complaining." I looked up, meeting his eyes.

He was enjoying this, and I have to admit--so was I. His face was so close to mine. I would be so easy to bend those few inches at take what I wanted, and in that moment, I really wanted to taste him. His eyes starred to glaze over, and the hands on my hips grew more possessive. I started to lean in just as a voice broke through the silence. "I'm back. The ropes on it's way down."


End file.
